Des trucs de filles!
by pollen
Summary: Petite conversation entre Gillian Foster et Emily Lightman.


« Oui Emily, entre !

_ Désolée Gillian... mais j'avais juste besoin de voir quelqu'un...

_ Aucun problème, assied toi ! »

La fille de Cal Lightman s'exécuta. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle avait recours à l'oreille attentive de Gillian, et vu que son père était du genre détecteur de mensonges vivant, ce ne serait certainement pas la dernière. Rien à voir avec le fait qu'elle avait l'intention de mentir ! Non, juste que des fois, on ne veut pas tout expliquer aux parents. Et sa mère ? Bah... des fois, il faut se confier à quelqu'un qu'on connaît un peu moins... ou qui as moins de boulot... Avec le fait qu'elle avait récemment changé de métier pour passer du côté de la défense, Zoé n'était plus aussi disponible, ce qui n'avait pas que des mauvais côtés, loin de là. Les ados aiment généralement que les parents ne fourrent pas trop leur nez dans leurs affaires, et Emily ne faisait pas exception à la règle.

« Alors... Que se passe-t-il ?

_ Bah... en fait, rien de très spécial... juste... Tu sais que c'est énervant d'avoir un détecteur de mensonges pour père...

_ Je me doute bien que ça ne doit pas être évident...

_ Voilà, je me suis aperçue que je savais aussi quand les gens mentaient. Enfin pas tout le temps, et pas pour tout le monde !

_ D'accord...

_ Surtout avec les gens de l'école, mes amis...

_ Ce n'est qu'à moitié étonnant à vrais dire. Disons que sans le vouloir, ton père a du t'apprendre inconsciemment certaines choses. Par exemple, tu es une assez bonne menteuse...

_ Non ! Je... Comment tu sais ça !

_ La fois ou on a aidé le jeune homme qui avait été adopté, j'ai eu l'occasion de te voir à l'œuvre... Attention, je ne dis pas que tu ais eu tord de mentir ! Comme je le répète souvent, l'important n'est pas de savoir si on ment, mais de savoir pourquoi.

_ Mais toi, tu mens mal... Pourtant, tu travailles avec mon père depuis longtemps ! Et tu connais toutes sortes de trucs pour mieux mentir...

_ Oui. Mais je n'ai pas forcément envie de bien mentir finalement. C'est souvent plus compliqué que ça.

_ Donc quand tu mens à mon père, tu sais qu'il sait que tu mens et ça ne te gènes pas.

_ Nous avons certaines règles de base. Je sais qu'il sait et il sait que je sais qu'il sait, mais on fait comme si de rien était si je ne veux pas en parler.

_ Si seulement on pouvait avoir le même genre de règles !

_ Quand tu réfléchis bien, c'est déjà le cas. Il te fait confiance pour beaucoup de choses déjà, seulement, plus la personne est proche, plus c'est difficile. On a toujours envie de protéger ses enfants, c'est normal.

_ Merci Gillian ! En fait, avant, je croyais que c'était juste dur pour les gens de connaître quelqu'un comme mon père. Maintenant, je sais que c'est probablement plus dur encore pour lui...

_ Ou pour toi avec tes amis ?

_ Oui. »

Un temps de silence suivit cette conversation. Gillian sentait bien qu'Emily n'avait pas encore dit ce qui la tracassait le plus, mais jamais elle n'aurait songé à la brusquer. Elle resta donc assise en face d'elle, muette.

Emily se décida enfin.

« Je crois que mon petit ami me trompe.

_ Tu es sure de toi ?

_ Presque. Ca fait plusieurs fois qu'il me donne des excuses bidons pour ne pas me voir... »

Deux petites larmes coulèrent sur les joues d'Emily. Gillian était vraiment désolée. Ne sachant pas trop quoi dire, elle prit dans les siennes la main de l'adolescente. Ce moment lui rappela étrangement ses premières déceptions amoureuses, puis une beaucoup plus récente. Elle chassa vite tout ça de sa tête et dit :

« Tu ne crois pas que tu devrais parler de tout ça avec lui ? Il y a peut être une explication...

_ Peut être... Oh, merci Gillian ! »

En finissant sa phrase, Emily se leva pour prendre la psychiatre dans ses bras.

Call Lightman arriva sur se tableau touchant.

« Foster, j'ai besoin de toi ! Emily, je ne savais pas que tu étais ici...

_ J'ai fini tôt aujourd'hui. Mais je vais rentrer à la maison. Tu comptes rentrer tard je suppose ?

_ On dirait qu'une affaire vient juste de nous tomber dessus... Je suis vraiment désolé chérie.

_ Pas de problème ! »

Sur ces mots, Emily embrassa son père et sortit. Gillian arrangea un peut son bureau avant de sortir suivie par Call.

« Alors, vous parliez de quoi toutes les deux ?

_ Oh, des trucs de filles ! »


End file.
